Things Happen
by Awesome one
Summary: What would happen if Bella didn't fall in love with Edward? What if she had a different reason for coming to forks? What if this was a different modified version of how we all know it to be? Two words. Things. Happen. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Shall I first begin by explaining that I haven't tried writing anything like before. Though I don't suspect I'll have much trouble with I worry more that no one will want to read it. This is where I drop my head in shame. But I know there is people out there who like femslash (key word because that's what this is!) so if you read this, and like my story? There is a box below that says review. You click it and let me know what you think. If no one reviews ill be left to guess no one likes my story therefore I wont update. Its all up to you America! Cast your vote now! **

**Disclaimer****- I do not own because if I did there would a dramatic difference in the world of Twilight. **

Fog formed on the window Bella had her forehead leaned against while she stared out the window of her bedroom taking in all that was Forks. Not exactly ugly but far from what she liked that was for sure. The cold made everything sheen with clear blue, you could see it in the air almost. It wasn't thick like heat but the very opposite, thin and clingy. It hung on the tall fir trees around the yard in the form of crystallized dew on the early morning and the grass below it. It stuck to the house and chilled the bones of cars all down the street to the point almost all of them refused to start unless they were properly heated and had their windshields scrapped. Cold was the reason Bella couldn't wear shorts and a tank top to the first day of school but instead was forced into wearing these hip hugging jeans and long sleeve shirt with a checkered scarf and a blan grey hoodie. She missed Arizona.

Sighing she pulled herself off the windowsill to go on an all out shoe-hunt for her boots Rene had bought for her as a parting gift for when she got to Forks. Upon arrival Bella had cast them somewhere in the depths of this messy room out of sheer protest for not wanting to be here but now she thoroughly regretted it as she needed them. Growing frustrated with herself for being careless she glanced at the clock, seeing that she only had 10 minutes before she had to leave for school. Where had she put the damn things? Oh wait. Dropping to her knees Bella crawled halfway under her bed and began throwing things out from under all over her floor until her fingers tips brushed against the box that held her boots. Smiling with satisfaction she pulled the box out with her and hastily removed the lid to pull the black knee high boots out.

"Um Bella," She heard Charlie's voice behind her causing her to pause halfway through lacing up the first boot, "what are you doing?"

An amused smirk graced Bella's features when she saw that all the clothes she had thrown out from under her bed had ended up on Charlie's head and shoulders. He must have been standing there the whole time. Still smiling she finished lacing up the first boot and slipped on the other.

"Nothing sorry Dad. I was only looking for something and I forgot I shoved everything from Arizona under my bed," Finished now with her boots she stood and grabbed her messenger bag off her bed, slipping it on over her shoulder enjoying the familiar weight of it being there, "But I must say, you wear my clothes nicely."

Charlie sloughed his daughters clothes from him with a scoff and a raised eyebrow, "Ready for school?" Bella nodded which in turn made Charlie nod, "Be safe. Learn lots. Don't do drugs.

Bella rolled her eyes at Charlie's choice of words rather than a goodbye but smiled politely anyway before passing him to go downstairs where she grabbed her lunch out of the fridge and her keys off the hook. Charlie gave her a wave from the top of the stairs which she returned then shut the wooden door behind her. The brisk early morning air of Forks greeted Bella nicely with a shiver as its cold snaked its way through her pathetic excuse of winters clothes. Already shivering and cranky from the weather Bella got into her step side Chevy, a welcoming gift from Charlie, and shut the door behind her with much force due to its old beat up condition. It roared to life after only a couple tries at turning it over but that didn't bother her much because to be completely honest she loved the truck. It was old and weathered and it clearly didn't want to be here just as much as she did. Smiling she cranked the heat up on high and sat there a few minutes waiting for the cab to fill with heat before she backed out of the driveway and began her journey to every teens worst nightmare. High school.

Frowning she glared at her radio while she had been trying to search for good stations with one hand. All her old radio would pick up was an oldies station, a country blues station, and an Opera channel. Finally she gave up and plugged her converter into the cassette player at a stop light. Once she located her ipod she plugged it in and began searching through her mass amounts of music until she found something that matched her mood then she came across some Dev she forgot she had put on here. Shrugging she hit play and turned it up before going back to waiting for the light to turn green. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a silver Volvo pull up on the left side of her truck and a red drop top Mercedes on her right. It seemed odd and out of place to Bella to see such expensive looking cars here in this god forsaken town so she made sure to get a good look at both of them.

The Volvo on her left led her to assume that it was occupying only two seeing as there was a driver (Of course) even though she could see him and a man riding shotgun, no one in the back. He turned to look at Bella after she had spent some time studying his features. Curly golden blonde hair fell softly over his pale forehead to rest on his brow above his soft amber eyes. Under Bella's stare he smiled smally and nodded his head like a gentleman which flustered her and brought her back to reality. That being she was staring at a stranger. How rude of her. So how does she fix it? By staring at the strangers in the _other_ car.

They were already looking at her, or rather, at her truck with detest. The blond driving looking at its blotchy paint job with a wrinkled nose before shaking her head and going back to glare at the stop light ahead, impatiently tapping her perfect nails on the expensive looking steering wheel. In the back seat a massive looking man with buzz cut brown hair was bobbing his head to an unheard beat, probably something playing in their car. Unless Bella had her music turned up to loud. Panicking she hastily turned it down to the point it was nearly off and sure enough he stopped bobbing his head. Frowning he looked at like he was a little hurt she had killed the music. A light blush crept to her cheeks and she offered him an apologetic smile. Now that her music was down she could hear a twinkling laugh that immediately stole her attention. Her eyes rested on the little woman riding shotgun who was looking back at Bella with the most marvelous smile. Her brown hair was splayed out in all sorts of directions in a way that just made you want to run your fingers through it and her tawny eyes sparkled with amusement. The girl tilted her head towards the guy in the back and smirked in Bella's direction. At first Bella didn't understand then it clicked. She wanted her to turn her music back up so the guy in the back could keep listening. Bella eyed them both before she shrugged and turned it back up, now on a completely different song but with Dev you can't go wrong; there will always be bass in it to bob your head to. This seemed to earn her points cause the big guy in the back grinned happily and the girl in the front nodded laughing whereas the driver just shook her head some more.

Above the three cars the light turned green and before Bella had even began pressing on the accelerator both cars had sped off at what had to be an illegal speed. Well that was embarrassing, Bella thought to herself as she putted along. Lucky for her all them seemed to be way to old to go to high school so there was no way she going to see them again. Almost laughing at the thought of what she would do if they were there she took a left into the school parking lot only to see guess who?

Parking as far away from their cars as possible she killed the engine and stared out the window for what seemed like forever. Oh this was going to be painfully awkward. Okay at this point she had two choices, the first being can own up to being wrong about them not going here and walk right past them chin up or two she can hide in her truck with her head down until they go into the building. Be brave or be a total coward? She glanced in her review mirror at them getting out of their separate cars to meet in the middle and strike up a conversation. Oh great. Of course they knew each other. Definitely be a coward. Before she crawled down under her dashboard and sat with the peddles she froze. This is a new start in a new town right? In Arizona she was shy quiet Bella, clumsy trip over her own feet so stay out of her way Bella. Is that really how she wanted to be here? Setting her jaw she shook her head at her own thoughts. Silently she unplugged her ipod and grabbed her bag before opening the door and stepping out into the freezing cold air. Shivering she slung her bag over her shoulder and put in her headphones, jamming her keys in her jeans pocket and stuffing her lunch in her messenger bag then slammed the door shut.

Walking up to the school building she spied on the group of students who had been at that stop light with her. She was going to lie, they were all very attractive in their own light. Each in nice fashionable clothes and they all seemed to have this air about them. Unapproachable and dangerously inviting at the same time. The shortest one there seemed to that pixie like girl with a nice smile and the biggest one clearly that bear of a man who was holding hands with the super model blonde who hated her truck. She clearly saw the driver of the Volvo now though. A tall lean man with rustic hair spiked in all different kinds of directions like he had spent all night in bed working on it to get it like that. She suppressed a laugh at the sight of it. He was cute just not her type. She liked the looks of that little pixie more. The closer she approached they started to look at her. Probably jealous of her stupid boots she had lost and found. To that thought she couldn't control her laugh that she let out.

Great job Bella, now you look like a lunatic laughing at nothing. Top rate kid. Oh why not? She already did anyway. She certainly got a round of puzzled looks from the group for that but she focused mainly on the goofy grin the bear-man gave her and the little pixies smirk. Feeling she had already made a fool of herself she decided, why the hell not go all the way? She gave them a nice, obvious look at me wave before gracefully tripping on the first step of the flight of stairs the led into the school building. Smooth Bella. Were they laughing? She strained her hearing to check. Yup that was definitely laughing. With a sigh she picked herself off the step along with her ipod which had come out of her pocket and ears when she had fallen and checked her bag to see if anything came out. The flap was open but she didn't see anything laying on the steps where she had fallen so she assumed she hadn't dropped anything.

"Here. I think you dropped this." Bella turned around to see her blue notebook in the hands of a smiling brunette offering it to her. Nodding Bella took it from her hands and shoved it back in her bag, silently promising to Bella proof it later in case this happened again.

"Thanks." The girl nodded, glancing at the group over there still laughing.

"I'm Angela by the way. You must be new here. The Chief's daughter is my guess?"

Bella sighed. Of course. Little town, loud mouths; it never fails. "That would be me. Bella Swan. The klutz so you had better watch out or I might accidentally take you out." Bella didn't mean to come across so rude but their laughing was unnerving. She looked over at them and glared long enough to be sure they could see her glare. It seemed to make Angela nervous.

"Look we don't mess with them okay? I thought I would let you know since your new here Bella. I'm only saying this so you know." The look on the girls face was so serious Bella couldn't help but believe her when she said it, "Anyway it was nice meeting you. I'm off to class. Good luck with school today. Maybe we'll have some classes together?"

"Yeah maybe." Bella smiled at the girl even though she didn't feel like smiling. Her ego was bruised sorely from the fall and Angela's words had left her daunted. Her feet took her up the steps while her mind took her somewhere completely different. Angela had said they didn't mess with them; she had spoke it like they were a family of serial killers prone to going on a killing rampage if they got an F on their report card. There was no way they could be terrifying creatures no one spoke to right? Had Bella just made a huge mistake waving to them? Would they zero her out later and kill her in front of the whole school to send a message? Dear god.

No way, she thought as she entered the office to get her schedule from the office lady, she was fore sure over reacting. They were people like the rest of them. Just really pretty people with really expensive cars and a close knit group people were terrified of. Yeah that was it. They were just at the top of the social pyramid at the this school and their status intimidated others of a lower standard. That was all.

Bella repeated this to herself on her way to her first period English IV which most people would consider a high English class to start out in but in Arizona she had taken a lot of advanced English classes already so technically this class was something she had already learned. This school just didn't offer any college level classes so she settled for this. Studding her classes for a second she pocked the paper and entered the classroom. It already was nearly full which didn't bother Bella. What bothered her was how the room quieted when she entered and how everyone's eyes were on her. Even when she got some things from the teacher, a nice professional woman who could only be in her late 30's, before she was finally forced to pick a seat beside someone. Bella's chocolate brown eyes searched the room. There were a few eager boys pushing their buddies out of the chairs next to them so there would be room for her. There was no way she was sitting next to them. A couple girls put their purses on the seat next to them clearly making it known they didn't want her there. That's fine, Bella huffed internally, she didn't want to sit next to that kind of girl anyway. Just about when Bella had given hope and was about to sit by a blond guy giving her pleading puppy dog eyes she heard someone clear their throat from the back of the room. Dread washed over Bella when she saw who it was.

"You can sit here." She said sweetly with that gorgeous smile of hers. God save me, Bella whispered silently as she took her seat beside the pixie who may or may not be a serial killer.

"I'm Alice." The pixie offered tilting her head smiling sweetly. This close to her Bella noticed how magnificent the girl smelled. It was intoxicating and definitely strong if she could smell it without even being in her personal space.

"And I'm the girl who tripped and you all laughed at." Bella gave Alice the cold shoulder as she dug into her bag, which was a WWII medic bag she had bought at some side-of-the-road store with her friends a while back in Arizona, to pull out her thick blue notebook she had dropped this morning and a gel pen.

"I'm really sorry they laughed at you," The hurt in Alice's voice made Bella take the time to look at her, Alice's were pleading and sad as they searched for Bella's, "if it makes you feel better I punched them in the stomach for it. Except Rose, I just glared at her. But I promise that's just as bad. She got my point. And you definitely shut up Jasper when you glared. Nice touch by the way." By the end Alice was smiling again. It was infectious Bella found out when she realized she was smiling too.

"Yeah I'm kind of scary watch out for me." Bella turned her attention from Alice to flip open her notebook to a clean page and uncap her pen.

"Oh really? Is this your 'Ye be warned for I shall smite thee' thing?" Alice laughed at her own joke which Bella didn't mind, her laugh was pleasant.

"No its more of me warning you that I play rough. So don't mess with the big kids." Glancing over at Alice with a devilish smile Bella saw that Alice too was smiling somewhat mischievously.

"Well I'll have you know so do I and we are the biggest kids. So you had best watch out," Alice paused chuckling to herself as if she had some inside joke that she shared only with herself, "We bite."

"Mhmm. I'll keep it in mind. I was warned to stay away from you I'll have _you _know."

"Well I don't know why. I happen to an absolutely wonderful person to be around. Look at this smile? Can you deny this smile?" This time it was Bella who laughed.

"Charming. Your arrogance is charming." The smaller girl nudged Bella playfully to signal her pouting.

"I'll have you know I am not arrogant, I'm blatantly honest. There's a difference."

"Oh well in that case please excuse me." Alice shrugged as if it didn't bother her resulting in them laughing together. Watching Alice's lithe shake with laugher Bella smiled softly; Alice was really cute. Alice noticed Bella had stopped laughed and was just watching her which made Alice give Bella a stunning grin. For a moment Bella couldn't seem to place herself in the classroom atmosphere they were in fac tin instead she found herself breathless and completely smitten with the little beauty before her. The bell to start class brought Bella back to class with a jerk. Her elbow hit the corner of their table hard and she barely suppressed the curse words that wanted to vent through her lips.

That was the second time Bella had done something stupid today looking at Alice. If she kept this up she was going to kill herself by the end of the day.

**That's it for now, chapter one is complete. So if you like this let me know so I can update chapter doz. Because I have a few plans for this story. If you can't tell already? it's a little different form the original. And it will keep being different. Lots of love! Me. **


	2. Chapter 2

English ended sooner than Bella would have liked but the girl didn't have any room to complain so after saying goodbye to Alice, who halfway through class had gotten quiet and withdrawn for some reason, Bella zigzagged through the halls until she found her locker. After fighting the lock for a bit it popped open and she stuffed her lunch inside to await further use. Bella also pulled out a roll of scotch tape from her bag to hang up the few pictures she had brought with her from Arizona.

The first one she hung up was just her in a pair of spandex shorts and training shirt-her jogging outfit since that's what she use to do after school back home-standing next to a girl a few inches taller than her dressed quite the same. They both had their long hair tied up to keep it out of their face; Bella's a dark chestnut brown where as the older girl with her arm draped over Bella's shoulder was such a dark brown it looked black. They had taken this photo together to preserve the memory of running 4.4 miles without having Bella's trip over her own feet and forcing the older girl to catch her. It had been an accomplishment Bella was very proud of.

Smiling at the memory Bella hung up the rest of her pictures which consisted of pictures of Rene at their old home with that same girl and Bella in the kitchen cooking together or in their room reading while the other girl painting their walls. Pictures of her old friends and her old school. Just memories to remind her of where she came from and that she would miss home. Rather, she would miss who was waiting for her there. Finished with that Bella closed the locker, locked it, and hurried off to her second class of the day.

Everything passed uneventfully for the remainder of the day until around lunch time. Bella had entered the cafeteria looking around the room for a seat when she spotted Alice sitting with her family at their own table that everyone had made sure to avoid even though everyone was whispering about them and giving them glances. They really were completely singled out from the rest of the teenage populous that attended Forks High. Yet they all seemed content with that all, happily living at their own table smiling with one another and sharing jokes of their own. Bella couldn't help but reminisce while she stood in the doorway staring. It dawned on her while watching them that this was how she had been with her group of friends back at her old school. Close knit and only focused on one another, no one came near them and no one tried to join their circle. They knew better because they would only be shunned. And now Bella was the one trying to work her way into the circle that didn't want her. She was so far from home.

Finally taking her eyes from them Bella wound her way though the crowds until she found a small table by the window where she could eat her lunch in peace. After dealing with that emotional turmoil she didn't really feel like being social at all. She just wanted to eat, finish up with school, and hurry home. So with that she bit into her apple with maybe a little bit to much ferocity. The second her teeth sunk into the green flesh of the apple she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket signaling what she assumed to be a text since it didn't vibrate again. Excitement coursed her veins as she dug it out of her back pocket; the apple still in her mouth now dripping down her chin.

_Hola Kitten. _

_How's the first day? _

_Haven't beat anyone up yet have you? 3 Alex_

Bella removed the apple from her mouth but not before taking out a large bite of it and happily chewing and swallowing the sweet food. It was refreshing to hear from Alexandra. Bella had been waiting for this text for the past 3 weeks she had been here at Forks milling around this town lonely as ever.

_Nope I've been a good girl. _

_School is okay I guess, miss you guys though. How's Mom and Phil?_

_xXBellaXx_

While Bella waited for the reply to come from Alex she finished her apple and started on her sandwich. Chewing the peanut butter she felt eyes on her and looked up to see Alice and her family giving her a group of pensive stairs. Confused Bella looked behind her to see if they were looking at something other than her but there wasn't anything behind her except a grouping of trash cans. Did she have something on her face? Uncomfortable Bella dropped her head and resumed her lunch. Maybe they were hearing rumors about Bella-wait. How does that make sense? No one talked to them. How could they possibly pick up on rumors if people avoided them like they were a disease?

_You know Mom. _

_She left with Phil to Florida after you left so she could be with Phil._

_He got some team to take him on. _

_Think they know he's absolutely horrible at ball? 3 Alex_

Bella knit her eyebrows together with concern as she read the text her sister had sent. Why hadn't Rene told Bella she was leaving? A phone call or even a text would have been nice. Sighing Bella wiped her hands clean before replying; she hated when she got smears on her touch screen.

_They just left you there? _

_Alone?_

_You okay? _

_Why didn't mom call me? _

_I'm mad =( _

_xXBellaXx_

There were a few short seconds before Bella's phone began buzzing in intervals, signaling that she was getting a phone call. The girl laughing quietly. This was so like Alex. She hated texting unlike 99.9% of all teenagers alive today so Bella should have expected her sister to become fed up with the cyber talk and call. Still laughing Bella hit receive and brought her iphone to her ear.

"Hello?" There was a light sigh on the other end accompanied with the sound of someone slamming a door shut.

"Hey Kitten. I'm sorry I hate t-"

"Texting, I know. It's okay. I'm at lunch anyway but you only have 15 minutes with me before the bell rings."

"Right. Should have guessed-hang on a sec. Chloe? What are you doing?" There was the muffled sound of someone replying; Bella swore she heard 'Blow drying the cat' which she really hoped isn't what she heard, "Oh. Okay. Sorry Bells. Chloe has been even more of a doting girlfriend since mom left."

"So you have Chloe looking after you? Good I was worried. How are your ribs?"

"Still broken but the Doc says they are healing nicely. How's Forks? And Charlie?" This time it was Bella who sighed, "That bad?"

"No not bad. He bought me a truck which is my assumption that he's trying to buy my love. Forks is cold and I hate the cold."

Alex laughed which calmed Bella's irritated state, "You just sound like a regular optimist over there don't you Kitten? Just don't go to hard on Old Dad, it sounds like he is trying but you have to realize it's hard on the man. I mean he hasn't seen either of us since we were kids and then boom here you show up in all your teenage glory. Let him try at least."

"Thank you Ophera Winfrey."

"Hey! Don't get sassy with me. I'm just telling you how it is. Now, tell me, have you seen moon eyed Jacob yet?" A small groan escaped Bella's lip earning her a laugh from the other end of the phone. Jacob. Bella had somehow spaced completely on her black haired friend of her childhood who was over protectively in love with her. For the duration of time she had lived here as a child he had followed her around like a lost puppy dog which, when she only of a young age, didn't bother her but as they grew and she moved away he had developed feelings for her she didn't really want. Sure he was a nice guy and all but he wasn't her type. At all. To her, he was like that cousin you always was really close to growing up and then see once or twice at a family reunion. You share some laughs and you hug as you both talk about old times. But Bella couldn't find it in herself to love him. Not like he wanted. And he had already come knowing her first day back, wondering if she maybe wanted to go grab a bite to eat with him. She had politely refused on account of the fact she needed to unpack. However he had somehow managed to get dinner out of her this weekend at her house. It wasn't really a date because thanks to Bella's quick thinking she had insisted that Jake bring his father so Charlie and him could catch up but that still left Bella alone with Jacob for longer than Bella would have liked.

"He's coming over for dinner on Saturday."

"Isabella Swan! Do not tell me you caved and finally agreed to date him! He's been practically sniffing up your skirt since you turned 13!" Bella rolled her eyes at her sister, getting up and throwing away the remains of her lunch with her free hand. On her way back to her seat she noticed Alice and her family leaving the cafeteria. She caught the pixie's eyes and they shared a look for a few seconds that made Bella's palms tingle. Then Alice smiled and looked away, skipping off to catch up with her brothers.

"No I didn't Alex. His dad is coming too. I just couldn't get past his puppy dog look, it made me feel bad."

"Hmm…that can still be considered a date."

"What! No it can't!"

"Yes it can."

"No it-"

"Yes. It can. That's why your going to invite a friend over to join you guys for dinner that day. That way its casual."

Bella blinked in confused at what her sister had just said, "But….Alex…I just started school. I don't have any friends."

There was an impatient tapping on the other end which Bella assumed was coming from Alex, "It's Monday. Your _date_ with lover boy is on Saturday. You have four days to make one. It's a big school. You only need one."

"You make it sound like I'm going hunting or something," Above Bella's head the bell rang for her to head to class, "Look I gotta go Sis. I'll call you later. Tell Chloe I said hi and to make sure your-"

"Go to class Bella. I love you."

"Love you too." The brunette ended the call quickly shoving her phone back in her pocket and hurrying off to her next class. Advanced Anatomy and Physiology. Fun stuff.

Bella walked into the classroom which was in a ruckus due to the absence of the teacher. Students were sitting on table tops talking in their own little clicks about regular high school drama. This was something Bella was hoping she could avoid completely so as carefully as she could without bumping into anyone or tripping she maneuvered her way around everyone to the only free table by the bay windows. Letting out the breath she had kept pent up while moving through the throng of students she dropped her bag onto the table along with herself. Closing her eyes she basked on the coolness of the linoleum table top pressing to her heated cheek and ear. This day was dragging out way to long for her liking but thankfully this was her last class of the day that required any real work. Her last class of the day being some kind of sketching class that she had applied for to fill in the wholes in her schedule. As she pondered this she felt that familiar tingle in her spine that told her she was being watched. Opening her eyes and picking up her head she looked over her shoulder to see that supermodel from this morning sitting next to the guy who had an expert bed head. Both of them looking at her. Bella sighed and turned in her swivel chair until she was facing them.

"You know if I tolled you guys for every time I caught one of you looking at me, I'd have a lot more money by the end of this day than I started with. Why don't you just ask me what my name is?" They both looked a little started that Bella had been so forward with them but Bella wasn't sure how else to do it. She was tired and this weather made her irritable. The blonde resumed her fabulous glare but the bed head attempted at being polite by reaching out his hand for Bella to shake.

"I'm Edward Cullen. We don't mean to be rude. Your just very interesting." _Oh isn't he the charmer, what a polite way to call me a freak. _Bella rolled her eyes but took his hand. As they exchanged the pleasantry she couldn't help but stare at the hand in hers. It was cold, like really, _really _cold. Maybe he had poor circulation coupled with the freezing temperature in this room. As if sensing that this was what she was thinking he pulled his hand back and set it in his lap, casting a curious glance at the blonde.

"And I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella and only Bella. If you please," Bella looked at the blonde who was rolling her eyes, "And your name?"

She made sure to give Bella a glare heavily doted with hate, "Rosalie Hale. Don't bother saying my name at all _Isabella_."

Wow. So it was clear she really didn't like Bella. In the least. Edward cleared his throat in hopes of breaking the tension between the two.

"So it was nice meeting you Bella. We'll let you get back to your work now."

"Right.." Bella looked at both their faces one last time before she turned back around and pulled her notebook and gel pen out of her bag. Was it just her or did those people give her the creeps? Something about them was way off and the nosey nature in Bella was determined to find out what that was.

**I decided to end this chapter here. So I did my part, you do yours. R&R. **


End file.
